listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Scream (movie)
Scream concerns a series of slasher movies that involve the killer "Ghostface." Before the films # Maureen Prescott - Killed by Ghostface. Scream The killers or 'Ghostface' in this specific movie are Billy Loomis and Stu Macher. Their plan was to kill Sidney and frame her father, whom they have taken hostage, for their murder spree. The pair also reveal that they murdered her mother, Maureen, as she was having an affair with Billy's father, which drove his mother away. # Steven Orth - Gutted by Ghostface. # Casey Becker - Stabbed 3 times by Ghostface. # Principal Arthur Himbry - Stabbed 3 times by Ghostface. # Tatum Riley - Crushed by a garage door when Ghostface raised it. # Kenny Jonas - Throat slit by Ghostface. # Stu Macher (Ghostface #1) '- TV dropped on his head by Sidney, and electrocuted. # '''Billy Loomis (Ghostface #2) '- Shot in the head by Sidney. Scream 2 The killers in this particular case are Mickey and Debbie Salt/ Mrs Loomis. The former was looking to become infamous in the ensuing trial and media spectacle while the latter was attempting to exact revenge on behalf of Billy Loomis. # Phil Stevens - Stabbed by Ghostface through a bathroom stall. # Maureen Evans - Stabbed 3 times by Ghostface. # Cici Cooper - Thrown off the 2nd floor balcony by Ghostface. # Randy Meeks - Throat slit by Ghostface in the news van. # Officer Andrews - Throat slit by Ghostface. # Officer Richards - Head impaled by Ghostface with a long pipe while on a moving car. # Hallie McDaniel - Stabbed 4 times by Ghostface. # Derek Feldman - Shot by Mickey. # 'Mickey Altieri (Ghostface #3) '- Shot 16 times by Sidney and Gale. # 'Debbie Loomis (Ghostface #4) '- Shot by Cotton and Sidney. Scream 3 In Scream 3, the culprit is Roman Bridger, who is apparently Sidney's half-brother, born to their mother Maureen Prescott when she was an actress in Hollywood. Years ago, he had unsuccessfully tried reuniting with her. Bitter over the rejection, Roman would film all the men she philandered with. He showed Billy Loomis the footage of his father with Maureen, which motivated him to kill her (thus setting off the events of the previous movies). However, when he discovered how much fame Sidney got because of those events, Roman snapped and lured Sidney out of hiding. # Christine Hamilton - Stabbed by Ghostface. # Cotton Weary - Stabbed by Ghostface. # Sarah Darling - Stabbed by Ghostface. # Steven Stone - Stabbed by Ghostface. # Tom Prinze - Killed in an explosion, caused by Ghostface. # Angelina Tyler - Stabbed by Ghostface. # Tyson Fox - Thrown off a 2nd floor balcony by Ghostface. # Jennifer Jolie - Stabbed by Ghostface behind a one-way mirror. # '''John Milton - Throat slit by Roman. # Roman Bridger (Ghostface #5) '''- Shot in the head by Dewey. Scream 4 For this movie, 'Ghostface' turns out to be Jill and Charlie, who explain that they committed the murders as a part of a remake of the first murders. Jill further reveals that she did it out of anger and jealousy of Sidney's fame and she wants the attention Sidney got for surviving the past killings. They also admit that they intend to frame Trevor as Ghostface. # Marnie Cooper - Stabbed off-screen by Ghostface. # Jenny Randall - Stabbed several times by Ghostface. # Olivia Morris - Stabbed repeatedly by Ghostface. # '''Rebecca Walters - Thrown off a parking garage roof by Ghostface. # Deputy Ross Hoss - Stabbed by Ghostface. # Detective Anthony Perkins - Stabbed in the head by Ghostface. # Kate Roberts - Stabbed in the neck by Ghostface through a letterbox. # Robbie Mercer - Stabbed 3 times by Ghostface. # Kirby Reed - Stabbed twice by Charlie. Debatable. # Trevor Sheldon - Shot by Jill. # 'Charlie Walker (Ghostface #6) '- Stabbed by Jill. # 'Jill Roberts (Ghostface #7) '- Shot by Sidney. Stab Films # Casey Becker - Stabbed 6 times by Ghostface. (Stab film in Scream 2) # Trudie - Stabbed by Ghostface. (Stab 6 opening in Scream 4) # Sherrie - Throat slit by Ghostface. (Stab 6 opening in Scream 4) # Rachel - Stabbed by Chloe with a kitchen knife, who revealed herself as the killer. (Stab 7 opening in Scream 4) Category:Film series Category:Films Category:Horror films Category:Horror